Rectifying Life
by bre-chan
Summary: Harry thought. He thought of magic. The feel of it. Magic known as Mother Gaia. How could he feel and connect such beautiful magic? Is it because he and Voldemort are one? Soul Mates in a way that magic granted them her very own life? How could this be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

** How are things with all of you readers? Good? Well if they are good then I'd be happy to please you with a good story. So be wide awake if it's night time from where your reading and please, please be ready for this story and you have to be 17 and older to read this. So sorry to those that wanted to. But if you read it and have mixed feelings then stop reading. That is my warning to you youngster's. Anyway's here is my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does sadly.**

* * *

Things in life in the world seem to be peaceful to those that eyed the sight of the neighborhood and it's inhabitants. Except in the home of number four private, where a young boy, no older than fifteen was curled up in a fetal position filled with agony could never be related to peace.

He was the one who could feel it. Could feel the energy. He wasn't normal in every remains to people that are regular and have no gifts. He was a wizard. A young wizard that was hailed as Savior by the world filled with magical beings and his name goes to Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. What he was feeling was the sole energy of the earth. She was the Mother of all things on earth. She whispered to him in the back of his mind. The only company he had besides his owl, Hedwig when he was staying with his hateful relatives during summer break. He thought up of a name while reading a bit of Greek as a kid. He knew the name was hers. The Mothers name. Gaia. He could feel her wrap her warmth around his very being as if to comfort him when he was beaten by his uncle. He could feel another presence in his mind but he nervous to meet anything that was not Gaia. And so he had hesitated when approaching that presence. It called to Harry. It called to him as if beckoning him gently.

_'Child.'_

Harry reared back in shock at the voice in his head. He knew who it could be.

Flashback:

_Harry watched, horrified as the being grew from the couldron. He rose his body to mid height and snarled at Wormtail. "Robe me." He said. Wormtail whimpered and flicked his wand as a dark smoky cloak wrapped around the snake like being. Voldemort stretched his long arms and rubbed his hands on his scaly bald head as he sighed in relief. He held his hand out towards the rat. "My wand." Wormtail shivered from head to toe as he fumbled in his worn out cloak to pull out a scaly white looking wand as he hand it to Voldemort._

_Harry whimpered in pain at his scar when the man stood his back before him as he grabbed Wormtail's arm when the idiot handed him the wounded one. Harry watched as Voldemort pressed his wand on Wormtail's mark and winced at the pain in his scar on his forehead. _

_He watched as death eaters after death eaters approach the dark lord and he wanted to yell out, free himself from the bonds that held him against his will. _

Flashback end:

_'Voldemort?'_ Harry thought, scared and confused. He felt the presence in his mind humming to him gently. _'Indeed. Child. I have been in your mind for a while now. I'm surprised you didn't recognize my presence until I spoke.' _He said in his mind. Harry groaned in pain at his ribs as he gently moved himself so his back was leaning on the bed post. _'But how were you able to get in my mind and actually speak to me through this?' _He asked. Harry just watched the ceiling with his own eyes and gulped to himself when he felt Voldemort's presence. _'I believe so. It is the connection through your scar I believe that allow us to do this.' _He said. Harry hummed in thought. _'Is there a way to figure out how exactly we're doing this?' _Harry asked him.

'_Probably. Now I am about ready to work. Rest.' _Harry yawned and nodded in his mind and closed his eyes, despite the confusion that over whelming him.

* * *

The next Day:

Harry jumped up and almost fell off his bed when a thumb literally banged on his door. "Boy! Hurry and get up and make breakfast!" His aunt yelled out. Harry groaned and rolled off the bed and hurried down stairs into the kitchen. Harry tried to ignore his uncle's talk about freak's and his day at the Grunnings. Apparently his job was being very successful and was hoping to get a paycheck soon so his uncle could take him, aunt Petunia, and Dudley out on vacation for the last two weeks of summer. Harry grinned to himself before making his face blank before his uncle or aunt saw it and start berating him for daydreaming. He finished up making breakfast and had set up the table with the food when Dudley came in.

He saw Dudley smirk at him evilly before moving until he was in front of Vernon. "Dad, if we were to go on vacation before he leaves to that freaky school of his, why can't we just throw him out?" He whined pathetically. Harry sneered. _'You are such an inconvenient Dudley. Just wait when I'm allowed to use magic outside of school and show you some of my favorite hexes.' _Harry thought to himself and nearly blinked when he heard Voldemort chuckling at his thoughts through their suppose bond. _'Voldemort?' _He asked in his mind. _'Yes Harry. It's me. What's got you having threatening thoughts?' _Harry wanted to blush in embarrassment but held it in. _'If you can, listen through me as well.' _Harry thought to him. He felt Voldemort hum in his mind in agreement. Vernon was looking at him with a thoughtful and then, Harry feared, he was sneering smugly.

"I suppose we can throw him out. Don't want the freak messing around and tampering with our precious stuff." Vernon said as Dudley snickered before rushing past Harry yet knocking him hard enough that Harry felt the lungs knocked out of him. Harry seethed in anger before he froze upon hearing his aunt. "But Vernon, what if the other freaks come by looking for Harry? They could mess with us and ruin our lives." Petunia said shrilly. Harry watched them, tense. Vernon nodded in agreement. "Alright I guess we could just lock him in his room until they pick the boy up." He said. Harry wanted to protest about being locked up for two weeks but he held back, knowing if he voiced his opinions, he would be thrown in his cupboard most likely instead of his room.

"Good idea Vernon dearie." Petunia said with a smile that did not look good on her horse like face.

Harry could still feel Voldemort's presence in his mind but he ignored the man while he tried finishing his chores for the day so he wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

_'Harry.' _Voldemort said. Harry perked up when the man finally returned after their last conversation since last week. It had been two to four days since he had any contact with any human being. His relatives had finally gone on to their vacation and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. _'Your back.' _He felt the Dark Lords curiosity at his excitement. _'Yes, indeed I am. How are you with those muggles?' _Voldemort asked him. Harry frowned to himself and layed himself back down. _'My relatives are out. Uncle Vernon managed to get a well paycheck and got to take himself, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia to a vacation outside of Britain.' _It was silent for a minute. _'How are you holding up?' _He asked Harry.

_'Horrible actually. Been locked in my for the past two to three days. I lost count to how many hours a day pasted since my relatives went on vacation.' _Harry felt his stomach growl in hunger. _'And I'm starving.' _He could feel the man and hear his humming. It was actually soothing to hear the dark lord, his enemy humming to him in his mind. _'You do know Harry, that I could come and get away from that place. All you have to do is ask me.' _Voldemort said.

Harry thought for a few minutes and frowned. While he sees the merit in the idea, but he just doesn't seem to realize one thing. _'I thought we were enemies and that you hated me.' _Harry thought. The humming in his mind stopped and Harry sighed. _'It may have seem like I did hate you but I thought you were a man of Dumbledore's through and through.' _Voldemort answered him honestly. Harry frowned and sighed to himself and ignored his stomach's protest of not eating. _'After he constantly throws myself at the muggles every summer when in reality I could be somewhere else doing something for once in my life, i am through of being the golden boy. I never wanted the title Boy Who Lived. I just to be myself and live my life. Is that so much to ask?' _Harry asked him. All was silent but Harry hated silence. It was making him struggle for air.

* * *

It had been nearly a week or so Harry thought. He had no contact from anyone, muggle or magical. He was currently lying on his bed curled up in a fetal position. God the pain in his stomach. He couldn't even remember the last time he ever eat a good decent meal. He felt sick. Why did he felt sick? He closed his eyes and ignored the sweat running down his face.

* * *

Voldemort could tell something was wrong. The connection between him and the Potter child had been closed off. And every now and then he could feel pained emotions coming off from the boy through the connection. _'I guess it's time to visit the boy and bring him here. It's time I tell him a few things.' _Voldemort thought to himself as he got ready to go to Private Drive.

Voldemort grabbed his wand and set it in it's holster that was connected to his wrist and invisible charms hiding it and went to the grounds and disapparated.

* * *

Voldemort sneered to himself as he apparated in the street in the middle of the night in Harry's neighborhood and found himself face to face to Harry's home. He tried opening the door and sighed when it was locked. He whipped his wand out and muttered the unlocking spell (Name?) and went in. Voldemort found himself in the hallway that looked to be very cleaned and walked into a room that looked like the sitting room. He looked around a bit and saw all the pictures on the walls of the Dursley family and realized there was no ounce of pictures of Harry in them.

He moved his wand in his wand and whispered with a hiss. "Point me Harry Potter." His wand pointed towards the corridor he just went in and felt confused. Though confused, he walked in the hallway anyway and stood still. He waved his wand again. "Point me Harry Potter." He became horrified when his wand pointed to the cupboard under the stairs a few feet before him. He forced himself to move his hand to unlock the locks on the door and opened it to the horrible image that the interior of the cupboard provided him.

It was Harry. He was unconscious and cramped up against his trunk and cuts all over his face and his arms and he looked to be sweaty. He grabbed the boy into his arms and sat down cross legged on the floor and cradled the boy against his chest and rocked back and forth. "Oh Harry. What did those disgusting mudbloods do to you?" He whispered to himself angrily.

He wrapped Harry in his cloak, hiding his body and face effectively and ran out the house. "Those filthy mudbloods will be killed. I will avenge you for what they did to you Harry, I solemly swear on my magic that I will. And that old coot will pay for putting you here." Voldemort hissed angrily and clutched the cloaked body of Harry to his chest and apparated to his manor.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

** So what did you think of this first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. If you have questions, review and I'll answer in the next chapter. Sooo,**

**please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,**

** So here is the second chapter to Rectifying Life. To those that read the first chapter and reviewed, thank u. I am happy that you guy's liked it so far. Since it was good for you guy's I am going to continue it and make it worth your while. That I promise. So here is my disclaimer and the chapter to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did then Harry wouldn't be with Ginny and be a light person and the Dursley's would have gotten killed for abusing Harry.**

* * *

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to a brown colored ceiling. He felt confused when he realized he was laying on a bed and not in his cupboard like he remembered before he fell asleep. "Bout time you woke up." A familiar voice drawled in amusement. Harry jumped in shock and turned to face Voldemort, who when he last saw him in a snake like body, stood in his human form and Harry gulped nervously, taking the sight before him in. Voldemort, Tom, looked to be in his twenties looking very sexy in his dark emerald robes that was button open only slightly so that he could see a buttoned light blue cotton shirt and baggy loose black silk pants. He could see that the man before him was very well muscled. "Um...Hello." Harry said nervously.

Voldemort was positively giving him The Eye as he watched Harry checking him out. He stood up from the wall he was leaning on by the door with his arms crossed and smirked at him. "Why so nervous Harry?" He purred as he leaned in close to his ear. Harry choked in a gasp when Voldemort gave a small lick to his ear lobe and leaned back to give some space and smirked at him, his red eyes filled with amusement yet a bit of lust tingled in them.

Harry gulped in some air and blushed a deep rosy red. Voldemort smirked at the blush Harry represented and stepped back a bit. Harry, in haze, snapped out of it when Voldemort snapped his fingers in front of him. Voldemort just smirked to himself, pleased. "Come along Harry, breakfast is soon coming and I'd like to eat." Voldemort just kept smirking and Harry flushed to himself.

Harry was fuming. The gorgeous red eyed bastard had leaving him hot and bothered and was playing him. Harry knew he was playing with fire but two could play at that game. Harry thought with a smirk. Harry sighed but to Voldemort and walked out of the room, hips suggestively swaying seductively and Harry heard Voldemort groan silently to himself. Harry smirked before turning his head over the shoulder. "Come along Voldemort, as you said, breakfast awaits." Harry just laughed and dodged the hexes thrown his way.

* * *

Voldemort sighed to himself as he took a bite out of his eggs.

He took a small glance at Harry Potter sitting across from him on the table and sighed again. Harry was gorgeous yet the teen doesn't hold himself like he should. He had always liked the teen. Especially since in Harry's first year. That may sound perverted but he couldn't help himself and he had tried to convince Harry to join him where he could be by his side where he was safe and loved and away from the war. Voldemort sighed and put his fork down.

He glanced at Harry and became worried when he saw the teen wasn't eating everything on his plate. _'He must be in deep thought.' _Voldemort mused to himself. Knowing they have to talk soon Voldemort opened his mouth, "Harry." The boy stopped eating and gave him a curious stare. _'Cute.' _Voldemort was hoping he wasn't blushing.

"What do you want to do about the war?" Voldemort asked him.

Harry blinked at the man across the table from him. The question just came out of nowhere. Suddenly he's been what he want to do with the war. He had wished someone asked him and took it into consideration. Harry sighed before putting his fork down and gave Voldemort a stare. He could see the man before him starting to fidget. "Well, I never wanted to be apart of it if that's what your asking. Dumbledore and the rest just usually makes me do it. I'm the pawn of the chest game." Harry shrugged his shoulders in a uncaring way. Voldemort frowned. "What side did you really want to be on?" Voldemort asked.

Harry thought on it carefully. What did he want to do with the war? He had been fighting for his life most of the time he been alive. He was tired and the light had so many prejudice but the dark did as well but they didn't show it a lot but had their reasons for being that way in the first place. He wanted to be on the right side, a side where they just let him fight if he wanted to or not. He needed a break but he had to know the reasons on the dark side. "Well, what is the real reason for this dark side? What is your reason for fighting in the first place?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smiled grimly to himself. It was just a simple question yet somehow complex as well. "Well Harry, we, well I, wanted a better community for Wizards and Witches. We wanted to make improvements to the wizarding community. But Dumbledore, being in his old age, wanted the community to stay the same. The way it was way back then. Other Wizarding Communities like in the America, or french, Bulgaria, they have changed a lot of things. Sure they still use parchment and use dark magic, but they do it for the better. The light is more corrupted in most ways you can imagine. Especially with Albus Dumbledore being the leader, I can very well tell you that his brother thinks the same thing." Harry was confused.

"His brother?" Harry asked. Voldemort nodded. "Alberforth Dumbledore. He hated Albus after the accident where the old fool got his sister killed. And frankly I'm not surprised." Voldemort said with a small sneer. Harry wrapped his arms across his chest and leaned on his back against the chair with a sigh. "So what your saying, is that Dumbledore is as barmy as the ministry?" He asked. Voldemort nodded. "Indeed. He has become even more so in his old age. The older he gets the more slippery his mind becomes, making him loose a few brain cells." Voldemort explained. Harry thought for a few moments.

That theory actually made a whole lot of sense. Dumbledore should have been dead most likely sooner in his age and being alive only made him more dangerous. Hence all the trouble he put Harry throughout the years since he been born. Speaking of which, that also explains why the old headmaster kept thinking He was being over exaggerated about his abuse at the Dursley's. "You where what?!" Voldemort said with a hard voice. Harry jumped, had he been voicing his thoughts out loud without meaning to? "Yes you were voicing your thoughts out loud. Is it true you've been abused?" Voldemort asked. Harry just shut his mouth with an audible click. Voldemort sighed before he got up to his feet and moved around the dining table to kneel in front of the teen. He waited a minute for Harry to look him in the eye before he nearly lost his patients.

He put his thumb under the boys chin and made Harry stare at him.

Harry felt a strong thumb lifting his chin, forcing him to stare into crimson red eyes. "Harry." Voldemort said gently. "I might guess about what may or may not have happened to you but you should know that it was wrong. Wrong for you to be abused and wrong for Dumbledore to be sending you back. He should'v been the smarter man and saw the signs and helped you, I know this because I have been hurt almost like the way you did except I was in an orphanage." Voldemort said softly, leaning in to brush a strand of hair from the boy's face.

Harry's lungs felt tight and he could feel his eyes moisten with tears. "Yo...You would help me?" Harry said with a strangled tone. Voldemort gave the boy a small but gentle smile. He gently moved his thumb from the boys chin and rubbed in small circles over the tears on the Harry's cheeks. "Yes Harry, I would definitely do my utmost best to help you, my little snake." Voldemort whispered as he stared into Harry's beautiful green eyes, entranced.

Harry felt mesmerized as he stared into crimson eyes. He could see Voldemort leaning closer and Harry could feel himself doing the same, he could feel the mans breath on him. Harry wanted to gasp at the pure love that shown through those ruby eyes, all focused on him only. "Harry." Voldemort whispered to him before he finally smashed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Harry groaned as he felt those lips move against his. It was demanding yet sweet all the same. He pressed himself closer and felt more than heard Voldemort moan against him and Harry could practically feel the mans erection on his stomach. He wiggled in a circle a couple times and smirked to himself when he felt the man hiss. Harry gasped when Voldemort removed his lips from his and took to sucking and licking his jaw down to his neck. He groaned and automatically thrust into the man and felt hands on his waist move him away, making him whimper at the lost of contact.

Voldemort smirked in triumphant that he could get Harry so worked up just from that kiss. But he knew they have to talk about everything before it went too far. "Harry, we need to talk." He said. Harry sighed but nodded and tried to climb off the mans lap only for said man to wrap his arms around his waist and tighten, effectively stopping all movements. Harry gave Voldemort a look. " What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Voldemort sighed. "Which side are you going to be on in this war?" Voldemort asked him. Harry frowned in thought. Whose side did he want to be on? He knew he didn't want to be light since they had betrayed him. Used him in a way that he thought no one would ever fix. But the dark side, Tom, no Voldemort, had never lied to him by keeping information the man thought he should know away from him. He never really did treated him like a child that couldn't fight his own battles. And in reality, he knew he had started to like the man after seeing his teenage self from the diary and had wondered what he looked like as a grown adult and that Kiss! Harry was now determined in his decision. He didn't think he could stay away any longer. From now on, he'll get his revenge against Dumbledore and the light for trying to make him into a broken package.

He gave Voldemort a determined smile and got up from the mans lap after removing the arms around his waist. Voldemort stared at him in confusion and wariness. His ruby red eyes widen as he watched Harry kneel on his knees before him like his followers do in respect. Harry opened his mouth. "I, Harry James Potter, Do hereby pledge myself over to the Dark Lord Voldemort in mind, body, and Soul. And I hereby to stand by Lord Voldemort's side in any way I can, So Mote it be." As soon as Harry finished, a light surrounded them both and Voldemort was shocked.

Harry knew what he done shocked Voldemort, but it was one way he could prove the man that he can stand by his side in the war and help in every way he could. He knew he just basically sold himself over to the Dark Lord, but he was willing to take that risk. He waited for the man to speak as he stayed on his knees.

Voldemort stood to his feet, making Harry shiver at the cold look the man gave him. He moved his gaze to the floor. He gasped as he felt a strong finger on his chin, forcing him to look into ruby red eyes. "Are you sure you want this Harry?" The man asked him. Harry nodded with a small smile. "Yes, My Lord." He could see the ruby red eyes darken. Harry yelped when he felt the man grab onto his shoulders and made him to stand as he watched Voldemort dust him off. He gasped when he felt the man wrap his arms around him in a hug as Voldemort laid his head on his shoulders. "Never bow before me Harry. You are not marked but you are more my equal. My right hand man. And your mine." He hissed in Harry's ear making the teen shiver as Harry nodded in agreement. He said out loud, his answer echoed throughout the dining room. "I'm yours."

They never knew a dark figure outside the door was watching them in horror.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? Harry has pledged himself to the Dark Lord. What will happen to the Light and how will they react to Harry's betrayel, even though they betrayed him? Who was the mysterious dark figure that was spying on them? **

**Stay tune for the upcoming chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, To those that have reviewed before, I'm so glad that you like it so far and for that I'll be continuing my utmost pleasure of updating this story. **

**On with the disclaimer and story.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat in Voldemort's study, hiding away in solitude. He wasn't avoiding the man really but Voldemort had said that he was supposed to be in a meaning with one of his death eaters but had been too distracted during breakfast. Harry smiled at the thought. They were distracted really. On the lines of cuddling and talking about the war. He knew from the minute he had done for pledging himself to the Dark Lord, that he could never leave, even if he wanted, he just didn't want to or be forced to leave. Then if he was, his magic would retaliate and he could die. He knew the pledge was an unbreakable vow but he did it to prove to Voldemort that he would stay at the mans side in every he could.

Harry blinked at the unmoving book in his lap in shock as he felt it. It had been a while since he had sensed her in his mind. _'Gaia?' _He thought quietly in his mind. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt her presence around his being as if she was giving him a hug in greeting. He had missed her. Her presence was like a mother giving a child comfort just by being there and he was forever greatful that Lady Gaia was there.

_'My child.' _Harry startled. _'Yes, Mother Gaia?' _Wouldn't Voldemort hear his thoughts on this or if Gaia is blocking him whenever she is with him? _'Be with the Lord of Darkness, he can give you something no one could ever give you, my chosen.' _She whispered to him in his mind. Harry was confused. _'What can he give me what no one else can?' _He thought/asked. Her final whisper shocked him to the core before she faded away. '_Family, love.' _Everything was silence.

* * *

Severus Snape was in shock as he slump himself on his chair in his quarters. He knew was supposed to meet with the Dark today, but what he saw in the dining room had terrified and shocked him big time. If Albus were to find out, he'd go on a rampage. He still couldn't get over what he just witnessed. Harry James Potter vowing his entire being to the Dark Lord. It was insane, and the world would fall now that the chosen Savior of the Wizarding turned Dark. He had to warn his Slytherins students when school started in a few days and fast. He couldn't keep the memory of that off his mind even if he wanted to.

_Flashback:_

_It was lunch time in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus, along with few Professors plus Headmaster Dumbledore were staying at the school a few days early in hopes of getting a head start for getting things such as their schedules and such ready. He gave Dumbledore a small glare, curiosity in his dark eyes, he wondered why the old fool kept leaving the Potter child in the care of the muggles. He could see the signs of abuse. The child was skinny, you could even count several of his ribs that was rather shocking. His cheeks were sunken in slightly that disturbed him more than he liked to admit, so he took it upon himself to discreetly get the elves to put some Nutrient Potion into his drink without knowing. He may be worried about the Potter child, but he had to be only in secret. If Dumbledore were to find out, he'd use Potter as bait and he does not want him in harms way. He was just a child, he shouldn't have the world thrown upon his shoulder's. _

_He blinked when he saw an elegant grey bald eagle flying gracefully towards him with a small note in it's beak. He looked towards the Headmaster, who gave him a curious glance, a small twinkle in those absurd blue eyes. _

_He opened the note, ignoring the other Professors that watches him in curiosity. As Severus read the note, he paled. Minerva, one of the Professors, looked at the Potion Master in concern. "Severus, what is it?" She asked the dark haired man. He shook his head to get rid of the shock and slight fear and stood, ignoring his Colleagues concern. _

_Severus,_

_Meet me at the headquarters for a meeting. I have Potter and we are ready for planning the next steps. Do Not Be Late or Else. _

_He already knew who it was from even if it wasn't signed. _

_He grabbed his death eater cloak and put his mask in his pocket before he half walked half ran outside the wards of the castle and Apparated to the Lords quarters. _

_He was met with an elf. The elf bowed to him in greeting, Severus gave curt, tense nod. "What can Dobsty do for Master?" The elf asked. "I am required to have a meeting with the Dark Lord, may you direct me to him?" He demanded/asked. The elf nodded before he pointed towards Lord Voldemort's dining room. "He is having lunch with guest. But he may be available for yous." The elf said. Severus gave a nod of thanks and the elf popped away. He went to the dining room door and he stopped at the entrance behind the closed doors. He pushed the door opened with a slight crack and he could see two figures sitting near each other. The other, presumed the guest, was on their knees in front of the Dark Lord. What shocked Severus was what he heard. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my mind, magic, body, and Soul that I pledge myself with the Dark Lord Voldemort." He watched in silent shock as the Dark pulled Harry to his feet and held him around the waist andhe barley hear the hissed words. "You do not bow to me. You are my equal. Mine." And he watched them share an intense, intimate kiss. _

_Flashback End: _

He remembered snapping out of shock only just a bit enough to close the door silently and practically ran out of their and apparated back to Hogwarts. "So what will the world do now that Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world had joined forces with the Dark Lord? Will the world improve to be better or will it all be burn to ashes?" Severus whispered to himself solemnly.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Here is my third Chapter. Yes it was all in Severus's POV. Boohoo. Frankly it may be interesting to see if he'll be behind Harry in this or be manipulated by Dumbledore? What's going to happen with the suppose Golden Trio? Will they fail or become stronger in name of their friendship? Should Harry befriend with the Slytherin students and stay at Hogwarts for hopes of getting Dumbledore soft enough to attack? What do you think should or would happen? Review please and thank you for reading with me so far. :)**

**_Fin!_**


End file.
